Minecraft Diaries-Laurence the Shadow Knight
by Emeraldher13
Summary: The story behind Laurence's Shadow Knight life. Travel as Laurence and discover how he came to be.
1. Chapter 1

I was standing on a red surface like hundred year old grass. I was dressed in red clothes and everything around me looked as if I was in hell. Was I in hell? Then I realised, I was awake. Alive. I remember dying trying to save someone. Yes. Someone beautiful, courageous and kind. Her name was foggy in my mind. Why did I do this? Why did I sacrifice myself for her?

A strange lady with very light hair and a dark grey hoodie came up to me. She looked familiar. Had I seen her before?

"Laurence" She said her voice as cold as ice."Are you getting used to the scenery?"

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You're in the Nether Hun. Now lets get you fixed up"

"For what?"

She looked at me as if I was supposed to know. She sighed heavily.

"To make a good first impression on everyone? Don't you remember anything I told you earlier?"

I looked at her blankly. She sighed again.

"Follow me..."

I had no idea what I was going to do so I just followed her into unknowness.

While we were walking, the woman started a conversation with me.

"How long have your memories of this place gone back. Since you have regained your normal conciousness I mean." She asked me slowly so I could understand.

"All I remember is sacrificing myself for a woman- A beautiful woman. I remember her face more than anything, but I believe I was in love with her- Then I was killed by something and now I am here." I explained.

"Ok" She said. "I'll show you around then. By the way, my name is Sasha."


	2. Chapter 2

I followed Sasha through enormous double doors into a castle-like building. It was also red. Something about this place was ominous. As if it was just not right. We went up some winding stairs. As we reached the top we passed some sort of creatures that were dressed like guards. They were standing in front of a room that had bricks scattered around it, as if someone had broken in. I caught a glimpse of a broken cage inside of the room and a black, ghostly figure floating in the middle of it. It all seemed strangely familiar. Not Sasha nor I had said a word since we came into the building. I decided to break the silence.

"How am I alive if I remember dying? It doesn't make sense."

Sasha kept walking with her eyes to the front as if she hadn't heard me. I ignored it and kept walking to. Maybe that's just what people did around here. As we kept walking we saw more rooms. All of the furniture was made of bricks. I wondered if my bed would be made of bricks to. The corridor looked as if it was getting longer and longer every step we took. Eventually we got to the end of it. There was a large room with tables and chairs and a bench where you got food for whatever meal it was. A cafeteria I think it was called. As always everything was red. It made me sort of unstable with all of this red around me. Sasha must have seen me like this because she looked at me with a cold, hard stare as if she were telling me to deal with it. It then struck me that everyone in the room looked as unstable as I felt.

 _Horrible._ I thought. _Just horrible._

Sasha had gone up to join a line of people next to the food bar. I followed. As I got closer to her I saw she was talking to someone. A tall, buff man. He saw me walking up to Sasha and stood in front of her as if to protect her.

"Hey." He said, his voice quiet as a mouse. "What do you think you're doing here little fella? You need help or somethin'? Heh heh heh heh!"

Sasha rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Gene. I know this guy. His name is Laurence. He's new around here. I thought he'd be hungry so I brought him here to eat. Ok?"

"Oh..." said Gene. "That's ok then."

I put out my hand to shake his.

"I'm Laurence." I said greeting him as politely as possible. "It's nice to meet you."

He stared at my hand almost unable to look away.

"Still doing human customs eh?" He said still looking at my hand. I put it down.

"We'd better get that stuff out of your brain if you want to be a proper shadow knight. Once we have dinner, we'll take you to our room. We have an extra bed so you can stay with us."


	3. Chapter 3

So it was settled. After we had dinner (Which was mashed potatoes with gravy and sausages), we went up some more stairs to a small corridor of rooms with some sort of different language on it. Gene and Sasha seemed to know what it meant though. We were the third door on the right although they said it was the third door on the wrong. I guessed that part of my thinking needed to be fixed as well. As we entered we saw that there were 2 other people in the room. A female and a male .They had taken one of the bunk beds (Which was made of stone, springs and very old fleece), and were lying on them ripping paper and threads from their shirts into little bits. It didn't look like they cared that we were there.

"Hey guys we've got a new room mate. His name is Laurence." Sasha said uninterested.

To that they looked up. They looked straight at me. My face changed suddenly from calm to frightened. These people looked as if they were going to kill me. They must have seen my face change because they got off of their beds and came over and and the man punched me really hard in the shoulder.

"Ow!" I said as quietly as I could.

"Welcome to our room! Are you new around here?" He said.

I opened my mouth to speak but he just kept talking.

"Cause if you are, I ain't showin' you around! Ha ha ha ha!"

He burst out laughing and even though he was shorter than me, I had a feeling that he was a bad person to be around. He eventually stopped laughing and turned to me again.

"The name's Zenix by the way. Nice to meet you... uuhhh..." He looked over my shoulder at Sasha and Gene. "What was his name again?"

Gene face-palmed.

"Laurence" He said through his hands. "His name is Laurence. How dumb can you get Zenix! I mean C'mon! Soon we'll try to take over the world and you'll do something stupid and mess it up! Seriously dude. You gotta work on it."

"That's a bit harsh don't you think Gene? I'm Glenda. Nice to meet you Laurence." The woman said. She had a soft voice, much like Aphmau's... _'Wait... Aphmau! That's who I remember! I'm getting my memory back!'_ I thought.

My face must have changed again because everyone was staring at me. I really needed to work on keeping a straight face.

"Hey Laurence. What was that for?" Sasha said disgusted.

"Just remembering something from Phoenix Drop. The village I protect as a guard. Wait! That's another thing! Yes! I am remembering so much now!" I smiled at the thought of the village. The lush gardens and wheat fields and

Everyone looked at me more disgusted that ever.

"What did I do?" I asked confused.

Gene spoke up in a shaky voice, "Y-y-you... S-smi-iled..." He sounded shocked

I just looked at him. "And that's a bad thing, how?"

Sasha started laughing so hard. Everyone turned towards her and stared. I was relieved that no one was looking at me any more. Sasha looked at me as her laughter died down a bit.

"Ooooo! He got dat sass! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Zenix rolled his eyes. Gene punched Sasha in the stomach. Sasha was winded and slumped over. She punched Gene in the jaw. He looked angrily at Sasha and then at Zenix. They all started arguing and punching each other. I looked around to see if there was anything I could do. I was shocked to see that Glenda was staring at the floor looking as if she was being left out. She slumped back down on her bed. I went up to her and sat next next to her.

"H-hey..." I said stupidly. She looked up at me "A-are you okay?"

"Um. Yeah. I'm fine..." Replied Glenda. She looked down at the floor again.

I didn't think she was telling the truth. I looked up at the other three-still arguing-and then back at Glenda.

"Are you sure? Is there something you're not telling me? If you need to say anything, I'm right here you know."

She looked up at me gratefully. Then she spoke up.

"They all went to school together. They were in a group that skipped school and were really cool. They still have their bond but I'm always left out of it... I'm just someone who gets in the way of everything..." She said sadly.

I didn't see why punching and arguing was considered a bond here, but I went with it anyway.

"I think that it's really unfair to leave someone out of something. If you ever need anything, just come to me. Okay?"

"Okay... Thank you..." She smiled a little, but then realised what she was doing and quickly stopped.


End file.
